The purpose of the contract is to enhance and expand the dissemination and use of use of adaptable, culturally-appropriate Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) risk reduction educational materials and outreach activities in the five northern tier Indian Health Service Areas with the highest rates of SIDS deaths. The materials, developed by the Healthy Native Babies (HNB), include an interactive CD ROM and training manual. They were developed in collaboration with Native American Management Services and with input from American Indian and Alaska Native parents on appropriateness and efficacy of risk reduction messages for young parents.